


First Step in Changes

by MamaBearF1



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Dani being mother hen, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, M/M, Old Married Couple, rekindeling friendship, talking about lost mate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 22:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8420365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaBearF1/pseuds/MamaBearF1
Summary: Some hurtfull situation is being relived over and over again, not letting this person move on. Is there someone to help him move on? Is that person someone he wouldn't expect to be? Will this moving on and understanding each other help both of them?





	

Blue eyed Italians phone rang loud in his quite motorhome. He was ready to leave, but he just wanted to stay in quite place for a bit. Even that wasn’t possible because his phone was ringing already for few minutes. It wasn’t thinking of stopping. His eyes went wide when he saw who was calling him.

“Hello, Dani! Didn’t expect you calling me?” said Valentino, questining smaller rider about this call. 

“It wasn’t on my list to do today, but life is unpredictable.”said Spaniard, teasing his fellow rider.

“So what is reason behind this call then, if you weren’t planning on calling me?”

“First, is your guard dog around?”

“If you meant Uccio, then no he is nowhere around here.”

“Amazing. We can finally talk properly.” again smaller rider said with bit of irony in his voice. “What mind games are you playing with Jorge again? There is only one race left.”  
“I’m not playing any games, Dani. Even then why do you care about Jorge now? You just recently rekindled your relationship.”

“Not like you, I really forgave him. He is my friend in the end of the day. So I’m asking again why are you playing with his head this weekend, especially this weekend?” Dani sounded irritated and light bulb went on over Italians head. 

“You can’t be serious. He never liked him.” Valentino gapsed out in shock. Jorge couldn’t be played easy but now Italian remembered that there wasn’t fire in Spaniards green eyes. Even when he patted man on arm but Jorge just looked at the ground with light smile on his face. There was a bit of guilt seeping in his soul.

“I’m serious, you egoistical prick. Not like I liked Marco better still it hurts. You even can’t imagine how each weekend when we are in Senpang, he remembers what he said about him as rider. It is like prediction Jorge wants to take back, but he can’t. have you ever thought about it that way?” 

“No, I haven’t. Also I didn’t expect it to get to him even after five years.” Rossi said, sounding geniune. Spaniard huffed out like he was tired of all these stupid situations he needed to help his friends with. 

“Of course, you haven’t.”

“Do you know where he is? I want to talk with him.”

“I think he is somewhere you less expect him to be.” Danis voice has gone quiter and lost the edge of anger. 

“I should get going then and talk with him. Explain that I’m not trying to make him feel guilty. Just want to fix our partnership before he goes to Ducati. That’s all.” Valentino told smaller Spaniard who hummed in answer. 

“Wait!” exclaimed Dani. “I will text Marc that you’re coming. So he can disappear while two of you talk.”

“Excuse me, but did Marquez made you call me?”asked even more shocked Italian. His biggest rival trying to fix mess he started. Valentino had to pinch himself to know if he wasn’t dreaming. He quitly yelped because pinching yourself hurt. 

“We were both worried about Jorge. We’ve for few years. Marc just said something that pushed me to call you. You have to bury this war hachet because it will make your life easier.” Dani told him disconnecting call. Maybe finally amends could be done once for all. 

Valentino made his way to the faithfull corner slowly but surely. Marc passed him giving him umbrella and light smile, saying: “Please, don’t fuck this up!”

It seemed like illusion still. When exactly this 23 year old has gotten more life smart than his 37 years old self, but Valentino had more pressing issues than thinking about his biggest rival. He really doesn’t want to fuck this up. Somehow it has become important for him. Italian could see his teammate just standing in front of the memory plaque, his shoulders slumped like they were carrying whole world. The place was shined over with few candels that were ready to die out and consum everything in grey darkness. It had started to pour again. Italian opened umbrella and made his way to his teammate in few strides. 

“Marc, I told you I don’t need a babysitter.” Jorge said too teeth, seemed to be irratated. 

“I’m not Marc.” answered Valentino who now was faced with shocked to core Spaniard. Jorge seemed so lost in this moment. He didn’t know what to say or to do. 

“I better leave now. You don’t want me here.” Jorge stuttered out, going backwards but Valentino caught his wrist not letting him get away. 

“No, you can stay. I wanted to talk with you.”

“About what?” 

“About you feeling guilty and thinking that I’m angry with you about it all still. It has been five years, Jorge. Pats on your arms where genuine. I don’t want you to feel guilty.” Italian told his teammate who know looked even more shocked, if that was possible. He wasn’t running away. Valentino took it as good sign and let go of his wrist. 

“I thought it would change his mind and he will get more careful after what I said. He was getting more careful, we all could see it. Than this happened and my words started to sound like accidental propecy in my head. When we come back here, they just hammer down on my brain.” Jorge told everything while looking down on the ground, not daring to look in those blue eyes of his teammate. 

“I know that feeling. Don’t you think, I want to change what I thought him. But Marco was Marco. We need to let it go. You can’t keep overthinking this. I want your mindset to be in right place when we race.” said Italian while Spaniard raised his head to finally look at his teammate. They all had battle scars left not only on their body but soul. There was only human even under the Valentino Rossi persona. 

“Why are you saying all this?” asked Jorge still not being able to shake off all the walls that came up when Valentino was around. 

“Because it is truth. I know you can’t believe me, but I’m telling you the truth. Also you have two small Spaniards, looking after you.”

“Did Dani call you?” Jorge sighed like it wasn’t first time it happened. 

“Yes, he did. To open my eyes.” 

“He and Marc take that old married couple thing to new level. Even all the way from Pedrosa somehow is able to help me.” First statment made older man giggle like he was being tickled. “What are you laughing about?”

“Nothing, just imagined Dani in apron with dough roll in his hand when Marc piss him off.” taller Italian told him through laugh stitches. It was funniest mental imagine ever. That made Jorge to laugh, too. “Let’s go to bar and catch up. Send your mama and papa a selfie, so they know everything is okay. Do you have to be home at certain time so they don’t get worried again?”

That got Valentino a little hit in the side with elbow from Jorge. Smile even didn’t flatter and there was fire back in Jorges eyes. That made older man smile even more. Dani and Marc were right, holding grudges wasn’t worth all the heartache and anger that they carried around. Maybe he was ready to let more of his real self show and this was only first step.

**Author's Note:**

> Show your love with kudos and comments. :) x


End file.
